


Espoir (Hope)

by CJ_Ackerman17



Series: shit i write when im on my feelings about snk/aot [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scared Eren Yeager, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Ackerman17/pseuds/CJ_Ackerman17
Summary: After everything Eren has done for humanity, the government still wants to go through with his execution. However, squad captain Levi will do anything in his power to protect his favorite eighteen year old cadet, even if that means going against the government and military police.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: shit i write when im on my feelings about snk/aot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091561
Comments: 64
Kudos: 319





	1. Drapetomania

**Author's Note:**

> set before season four, all titans are executed, eren and his friends are eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drapetomania : an overwhelming urge to runaway

"All the titans have been executed, all but one."

The statement lingered in the air and it made both Levi and Erwins hearts drop. The two members of the survey corpse were in a meeting with Zachly and the military police. Current discussion : Eren Yeager. 

"Yeager continues to live among us like a normal human, but we have executed all other titan shifters such as Bertholt Hoover, Reiner Braun, and Ymir was murdered while the scouting legion retrieved Eren from the kidnapping years ago. The question continues to be pondered by those inside the walls, should Eren Yeager continue to live among us, be imprisoned, or executed."

Levi's heart was pounding in his chest, no, this topic could not be discussed. They needed more time to correct the titan serum coursing through Erens veins. The now adult had it all under control, there was nothing wrong with his titan powers now. Hange even sent in papers that she signed off, saying Eren could roam the city without an issue. 

Erwin raised his hand. "Sir, if I may make a point."

"Go ahead, Erwin." 

"According to Hange Zoe, squad leader and titan specialist, she has documented every experiment she has ever conducted on subject Eren Yeager. She has come to a conclusion that Yeager is not dangerous to the public because he has been shown to control his titan abilities. We have been going over this data since the day he first transformed."

Zachly nodded his head, "I understand Erwin, but how do we know if Eren loses control, that he won't destroy our society within the walls?"

"With all due respect, Zachly, Eren only has five more years to live due to his titan abilities. Let him enjoy the next five years in peace."

The ravens voice cut through the court room, he never speaks at these meetings, only to be present to intimidate the audience. Erwin had started bringing him to these meetings about fifteen years ago. 

After he had made the point, people tried to make counterpoints. Levi's arms were crossed over his chest, untrimmed fingernails digging into his biceps. He was standing next to Erwin, and the blonde had noticed the ravens anger silently unfold between them. The air in the court room was tense, they were discussing someone who wasn't even in the room, who had no idea this meeting was taking place. Both Erwin and Levi did not have any idea what the meeting was about, so when the titan shifter had been brought up, both Levi and Erwin knew this was it. They had to fight to keep Eren alive. 

"To be fair, Levi Ackerman is bias because of his relationship with Eren Yeager. He has been Erens squad captain for three years and they have developed a friendship and unhealthy co-dependency. I feel as though his opinion should not be discussed in this court room, and anything he says shall be disregarded."

Levi went to bite back, but Erwin responded first. "I appointed Levi captain because of his judgment calls and generous skill he has chosen to lend humanity. Levi and Eren have developed a friendship outside of missions, but Levi is captain for a reason. His opinion is valid and it is put down in the documentation. When Erens powers were discovered, Levi had chosen to look after him. He had made documented statements every week on Yeagers progress, and each report he reported that Eren was getting his powers under control."

"I am speaking as a captain of my own special operations squad, sir" Levi began, looking up at Zachley. "Not as a comrade, but a captain. I believe Eren has his powers under control and is no threat, he's not the same moody teenager we brought in, he's a full fledged adult who can make his own decisions. He's grown into a responsible young man, and I suggest you see him as that."

The air in the court room was tense after Levi and Erwins statements. Everyone was against them, it was the government against the two of them. The commander of the survey corpse and his right hand man. Both of them were a dangerous duo when they were together, as proven by facts, because of Levi's bloodline, he would protect Erwin and follow him and hold him to the upmost respect. He had attached himself to Erwin once the commander had proven that he was strong willed, and with Levi by his side, they were unstoppable. The closest friends. 

"We vowed to eliminate all titans, that includes Eren Yeager. I, with everyone in this room, agree that the eighteen year old should be executed."

However, even though Erwin is considered Levi's 'master' if they look at the Ackerman bloodline (they don't acknowledge it because Levi can make his own decisions with his free will), the raven had also cared more for Eren Yeager throughout the years. They had an unhealthy dependent relationship, he will admit that and Erwin knew that as well. The commander was aware that Levi had been intimate with Eren before, it was against survey corpse rules to date another, but Eren and Levi had kept it secret for years. 

If anything would happen to Eren, Erwin fears that it would be the end of Levi's contract with the survey corpse, and then they will be disbanded because humanity lost hope in humanities strongest, and there would be chaos. 

"I agree."

Erwin and Levi turned their heads towards Zachley, waiting for what he would say.

And what he said, was exactly what both Levi and Erwin did not want to hear. 

_

Hange and Mike were both waiting outside the court room doors, hearts racing as they waited for the meeting to be over. They were sitting down on the bench, feet tapping on the ground. They were not allowed in, only Levi and Erwin were the two of the survey corpse members inside. They had confidence in the duo, they usually got their way when they went up against the military police. Erwin had a way with words, and Levi had a way with his angry comments. They had to come out on top, if not.. they were not going to let anything happen to their favorite titan shifter, the one who went side by side with Levi and killed every last titan. 

"They're coming."

Mikes voice alarmed Hange, she lifted her head and was about to ask how he knew, but then she heart foot steps. They both looked stood up and waited, watching at the doors unlocked and out emerged a stoic Erwin and Levi. Hange was the first to speak when the duo approached them, "how did it- ow, you midget!"

Levi had shoved past her, hitting her shoulder on accident and walking down the hall, fuming. 

And if Hange and Mike weren't mistaken, there were tears welling up in the captains eyes. 

Hange looked back at Erwin, "what happened in there? What's going on?"

Erwin was having a hard time processing the news, because even if he didn't have the close relationship with the titan shifter.. no one should be treated this way. 

Mike stepped up to his friend, "Erwin.. what happened?"

The commander looked both of his friends in the eyes. 

"Eren Yeager is to be executed three days from now."

_

Eren was in Levi's room waiting for him. He had just brewed some tea for his captain, they were to have a night to themselves tonight but it got interrupted when he was called into a meeting. Eren didn't know why, Levi looked angry as he put his uniform on, but Eren didn't mind. He understood he was still a cadet and didn't need to go to as many meetings, and he couldn't control the sudden meetings that popped up. 

It was quite boring in Levi's room though, there wasn't much decoration besides the window that showed a view of the town. He was on the wooden balcony sipping at the tea he made, staring up at the moon with his emerald eyes shining. Quiet. It was so quiet. Not even the birds were chirping. Sometimes Eren still thinks he can hear the titans roars in the distance, but they were all executed by the survey corpse. Eren smiled as he relived the memory of when they killed the last titan. 

_He was in his titan form. He couldn't sweat, but he was tired as a mother fucker. He had used up most of his strength._

_Levi landed on his shoulders, blood evaporating all over his body, he had a cut across his eye down to his cheek and he easily had some other wounds. "Eren" Levi said, replacing his blades with new and sharp ones. "There's only a few left, are you ready to keep going?"_

_He nodded._

_"Good." Levi rubbed at his eye and held his blades backwards, "Hange and Erwin are deployed on opposite sides, so we're in the center in the lead. We need to keep pushing forward, do you understand?"_

_Eren nodded once more and roared, charging forward._

_"Abnormal up ahead!" Levi shouted when another titan showed up out of the blue, then another abnormal showed up next to it. He turned to Eren, "Take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right. This should be our last two, are you ready?"_

_Erens eyes gleamed hungirly._

_"Of course you are, typical teenager." Levi rolled his eyes and checked his gas, "dont die." and he used the remains of his gas, speeding straight towards the titan on the right._

_It was the same as always, Eren had went to the titan and snapped his neck. Levi bounced off the trees and sliced the titans nape. Both titans fell to the ground, steam coming from their ugly bodies. Levi had almost passed out from exhaustion, he was pushed past his limit. He hit the ground hard, dropping his blades and panting._

_They did it. All the titans were gone._

_Eren had laid his titan down on the ground and escaped out of the back of his neck. He pulled out of the titan and stood, weakly crawling out and jumping off. He slowly trudged over to Levi. "Hey."_

_The raven was wiping his eye with his cravat, looking up at Eren. "They're dead."_

_"They're dead" Eren repeated, he went down to his knees down next to Levi. His arms and legs were shaking, he was sweating and his eyes were half lidded. He has never been in his titan form for that long before, and his body couldn't handle it. He felt like he was going to sleep for hours tonight. He looked over at his captain, a dopey look on his face. "We did it."_

_Levi gave him a ridiculous look, "of course we did, you're stupid to ever doubt that we could."_

_"I have the power of the attack titan and you're of Ackerman bloodline. I never had any doubts."_

_"Good."_

It was truly the happiest Eren had ever been. Ever since they exterminated all the titans, both him and Levi had gotten closer. For their last mission, they were partnered together. They had to watch each others back, as Erwin instructed. Erwin had them in the center because the two of them were the most powerful in the military, so they charged up front and took care of most titans. Neither of them thought they would make it out alive, but hey, look at them now. Alive and together. 

They had waited until Eren had turned eighteen to start having a intimate relationship, but they had a romantic one before when the brunette was a minor. They never acted upon it, but they talked about it. One time Levi had brought it up to Eren before one of the missions beyond the walls, and Eren had confessed his feelings. 

_"I.. I like you, captain.."_

_"The feelings are mutual, cadet."_

Confessing his feelings was something Eren was afraid to do because he was confessing to his superior, but it was the best decision he had ever made. When he turned eighteen a couple months ago, they had finally pursued into a intimate relationship. They told Erwin, Hange, and Mike and no one else. Although, Eren may have let it slip to Mikasa and Armin. It was against the rules, but the two of them didn't care. 

Their relationship was everything Eren had imagined it would be. The stoic captain took care of him, protected him, stood up for him and took care of everything. He treated Eren as though the cadet was a delicate flower, caressing his face with gentle touches and making sure nothing hurt when they slept together. Eren always basked in the attention, taking pride in the fact that Levi was only this gentle with him. He only got to see Levi smile, he only got to feel his gentle touches, everyone else got the cold, stoic Levi. 

Eren wanted to laugh whenever anyone would cower in fear when him and Levi walked by, and as soon as they were out of ear shot, both Levi and Eren would burst out laughing because they knew. They knew they would ever hurt each other, but if they were pissed enough, the two of them together could kill anyone or anything they wanted. 

He smiled as he sipped his tea, he was wearing his pajamas and he shivered slightly when a cold breeze hit. It would be winter soon, as it was getting colder as the weeks went by. Eren hated the cold, the summer was his favorite season. Next summer he wanted to go see the ocean again, maybe he can have a lunch date with Levi next summer at the beach. And they could go to the inner tear to buy some fruits. He had so many plans for next summer with all of his friends. Now that the titans were gone, everyone can finally relax and start expanding society. 

Taking one last sip, he turned around and walked back inside the room. It's been a couple hours, the meetings never lasted this long. Eren grew curious and put on his slippers and walked out of Levi's room, tugging his jacket closer to his chest to keep himself warm. 

First, he checked Levi's office and the raven wasn't in there. Then, the cafeteria, he wasn't there either. He said hi to some other soldiers and went to Hange's room, but she wasn't in there. It was the same for Erwin and Mike, he checked both of their offices too. None of the higher ups were in their set bedrooms or offices. 

It made him wonder, it had to be really important if all the higher ups were called to the meeting. He went to see Mikasa and Armin to ask them about it, but they both responded with not knowing there was a meeting going on. That is what worried Eren, because usually when there was an emergency meeting, everyone would be notified by commander Erwin. Was this meeting a secret?

Eren left his friends to wander down the halls, taking a chance of going to the training grounds. He grabbed one of the coats and put it on, making sure he had his keys and left the scouts building and went to the training grounds. Sometimes, soldiers would go to the training grounds to blow off some steam. He was hoping Levi had gotten mad and went to relieve some stress. 

When he arrived to the training grounds, he heard nothing. No puffs of air, no blades scraping against wooden titans, no grunts as the belts dug into soldiers skin. It was creepy, almost eerie as he was out here alone under the bright moonlight and the illuminating stars. Eren frowned and was about to turn around until he heard something. 

A thump.

He frowned and walked towards the thumping sound, which happened again. Then, there was metal clanging, a puff of gas, and another thump. Eren walked deeper into the training grounds and he recognized the person making the noises was Levi. 

The captain was dressed in his uniform, he had his blades drawn but he threw them to the ground. He sat down on the ground, not giving a damn about the dirt that was getting on his white pants. He took off the gas canisters and threw them at the tree in front of him, emitting a low grunt of frustration and then hitting the ground. 

"Levi?"

His gaze flicked from the ground over to the source of the voice, his boyfriend. Levi didn't move, he just looked away. He didn't want to see Eren right now, he didn't want to see anyone right now. 

Erens frown deepened at the response he got and he stepped forward, making his way towards Levi. The air around them was tense, when Levi was angry, Eren almost felt afraid. He knew there was nothing to fear, but both him and Levi could be hot heads at some point and when they argued, it usually ended up with Levi's blades drawn and Eren about to bite his hand in a joking manner. He had full control of his titan abilities, they had nothing to worry about. 

He knelt down next to Levi's sitting form, "Levi, what's going on?"

Levi didn't respond.

"Was it the meeting?"

Yes. There it was. Levi stood up and kicked the gas canisters in anger, making it fly a couple yards in front of them. "Fuck the government, fuck the military police, and fuck Zackley."

Okay, so this was how one of their few nights alone was going to go. Eren's brows knitted together in confusion, "well yeah, we don't like them. What did they do this time?"

Levi wasn't facing Eren, his back was turned and arms at his sides. "I'm sorry Eren.. I couldn't stop them."

Eren heart dropped at Levi's statement. He could only be talking about one thing and one thing only. It had been brought up when he first demonstrated his titan powers. 

His execution. 

"No" Erens eyes filled with tears and his lip wobbled, voice wavering. "No, no, no, no!"

"I'm so sorry."

"No!" Eren ran a hand through his hair, "No, but.. but I.. I helped eliminate all the titans..."

Levi cringed, "I tried to convince them but every time I spoke they had the nerve to disregard me because of our close relationship, they barely listened to Erwin and he's the fucking commander."

Eren sank to his knees and let out a sob, "I don't understand what I did wrong!"

"You've done nothing-"

"Don't be stupid, captain!" Eren shouted, "Obviously I've done something wrong, I've pissed them off for the millionth time and they want to execute me. They want to kill me. Even though I've done nothing but try and please them, please everyone, and it's still not enough."

The raven couldn't take it. He hated it whenever Eren cried, and the teen cried a lot. Levi finally turned around and knelt down in front of Eren. "You have done everything you can.. and I'm going to keep fighting for you. I am not letting you die. Especially at the hands of the military police."

Eren sniffled and looked into Levi's eyes, sniffling and wiping his snot on his sleeve. "I don't want to die, Levi. I know I am in five years from now but I-I wanna live till my time is up." Tears fell down his cheeks, "I don't want to die right now."

Levi reached out and cupped Erens cheek gently, wiping away the tears. He hated seeing Eren like this, scared for his life. He's seen the guy like this so many times but.. this time was different. "Listen to me, Eren."

The teen kept crying, but listened.

"You mean everything to me. I will not let you die. I'll talk to Erwin to see if we can come up with something, if we can meet with Zackley again or something."

"But you can't promise me that I won't be executed by the military police" Eren sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "You can't promise me anything."

"I've never been able to promise you anything besides how much I care for you." Levi confirmed, "I don't know what's going to happen, but you've been under my care since you were fifteen and I'll be damned if I hand you off to the stupid mutts in the military police. I swear to you." Levi used both of his hands to cup Erens jaw. "That I will do everything within my power to protect you, to prevent this from happening. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes captain."

The shorter of the two nodded and helped Eren stand up, wiping his pants to rid the dirty and then looking up towards him. “I love you, cadet.”   
  


That made Erens lips curl into a smile, despite his teary eyes and flushed face. He took this chance to wrap his arms around Levi to hug him, burying his face in the captains hair and sniffling. Levi returned the hug, resting his head on Erens shoulder and rubbing his back, putting pressure to try and relieve some stress. “I love you too”   
  


He would always be there for Eren, nothing can prevent that. When he first met the kid he never thought they would pursue anything, but then they worked together and he’s saved Eren countless times over and over again. All his comrades dying to keep Eren alive.. everything, Levi has sacrificed so much to keep this teenager alive. If it comes to it, Levi would give his life to protect Eren, because that is what the Titan shifter deserved. He deserved to live among the humans, fitting back into society because it’s not like it’s his fault. He didn’t know he was a Titan until he turned fifteen, he had no choice, it was his fathers fault.   
  


Eren clung onto Levi as tight as he could, he couldn’t ignore the nerves racking through his body. There had to be a way to save him, there had to be. They’ve beaten the government before, they would do it again. He knew Levi would protect him at all costs, but there’s only so much he and Erwin can do for him. He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of being shot by the head of military police in front of everyone, his nape cut to make sure the deed was done. He let out another sob and a hiccup, tears falling onto Levi’s silky jet black hair.   
  


The raven sighed and held Eren close, consoling him to the best of his ability. “You will be okay, Eren, whatever happens, I am right beside you.” His brows creased with determination and spoke his threat with a bite.   
  


“I’ll kill them before they even get to you.” 

  
_

Levi burst into Hange’s office the next morning, already in uniform. He had gotten word that she was in here with Erwin, and it was true. They were in her office with Mike, discussing something unknown to Levi. The raven had his presence known by damn near kicking the door down, causing the few in front of him to jump at the sudden noise.

  
“Where’s Eren?” Erwin asked, noticing his friends tense shoulders and piercing eyes. If looks could kill, everyone would be dead.   
  


“In bed, won’t leave the room.” Levi shut the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his weight onto ones side.   
  


“I’m assuming he’s aware of the news?”   
  


Levi cocked his head to the side, blank faced. “You think I wouldn’t tell him? It’s his life on the line, of course he knows.”   
  


“Fair” Erwin looked back down at the notes Hange had displayed out on her desk. “I unfortunately have some bad news, Levi.”   
  


The raven raised a brow, ready for anything.   
  


“There is nothing we, or Hange can do to prevent Erens execution.”   
  


Levi shook his head, “no, there’s got to be something. Anything. Go to the head of the military police, go to Zackley, go to Historia.. go to someone-“

Hange signed, “Levi, we tried. That’s where we’ve been all morning but everyone is in agreement, there’s nothing we can do.”   
  


It would be the first time the three of them have seen Levi so down. He uncrossed his arms and his shoulders slumped, perfect posture gone. He raised a almost shaking hand to his hair, running his hand through it. “No, no, there has to be something. I’m not letting them do it. I won’t let them kill Eren.”   
  


“Hold on Levi, I said there was nothing legal we can do, I have a plan but.. if it goes wrong.. you will be executed as well. But with your talents, I do believe the both of you will be okay.”

The raven paused at Hange's words and have her a questioning gaze, encouraging her to go on.

Hange spun around in her chair and handed Levi something, a map. "Take this and follow along."

He grabbed it and took a look, raising a brow when he saw it was a map of the walls. Every home was marked, along with every store, every stable, basically everything within the walls. And.. outside the walls. This was the map that they used to mark new things they discover on their missions outside the walls now that the titans were eliminated. 

"We've been scouting the grounds and some things have come up." Hange said, standing up and pointing to different landmarks on the map. "As you can see, we've only traveled so far outside of the walls. But, soon enough, we will expand our search more within the next couple years. But, if you look closely.. " she pointed to a spot by the sea, "this is far from the walls, no one will be searching there."

Levi eyed it and caught along to what Hange was saying, he looked at her. "You want Eren to run away to the coast?

"He's got five years left" Erwin spoke with a frown, "He needs to enjoy those last five years, by the beach seems to be the happiest place right now."

"But it's not only him, Levi" Hange looked Levi in the eyes, "we want you to go too."

The room was quiet between the four of them while they waited for Levi to take this all in. This was risky, but.. if it meant that Eren would be happy.. then he had no other choice. He would leave his life behind to make the guy happy, he's vowed that countless of times. 

"How would we escape?" He finally said, "There is no doubt that they will be keeping close eye on Eren and the entire scouting regiment."

"We are well aware, Levi." Erwin agreed, "You will be going on a mission with Hange, Mike, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. During this mission, you and Eren will go on your own path. They will come back and deem you two missing n action, claiming there was one last titan you all were unaware about. You will be taking as much gear as you need, but travel lightly. Every month we will send someone directly to you and Eren to give you a months ration of food, that way Eren can still see his friends. It will be during our expeditions, so no one but the four of us in this room know what is going on."

Levi nodded and handed Hange the map, "I'm going to go see Eren." 

The commander nodded his head, "go explain the plan, reassure him that we will make sure you two are safe. He's got my word." 

And who was Levi to deny Erwins promise? He adjusted his jacket and turned, walking out of the office and shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath. He prayed that this would work. 

_

Eren was awake now. He was cuddled under the blankets of Levi's bed, soft tears falling down his cheeks. He felt like he was going to be sick, he was to be executed two days from now. He never thought this would happen, even if Levi managed to save him, what would that cost the captain? He knew of the captains past and how he got into the survey corpse, would they take Levi's title and execute him as well for his past crimes? 

He couldn't believe this is what his life has come too. None of this was his fault, if he could live a normal life he would. He would in a heart beat, but no. His father messed his life up forever, and now he was paying the price for his father being a selfish idiot. Everything was his fathers fault, everything. If he ever sees that man, he knew he never would, but if his dad was standing in front of him Eren would strangle him to death. 

Picking up the sound of the doorknob turning, Eren wiped his eyes and turned to see Levi come through as the door opened. The captain shut the door behind him and shed his jacket, folding it and setting it on the shelf. He took off his boots as well, putting them down onto the clean floor. Levi then took off his cravat and folded it nicely, setting it down next to his jacket and he turned, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Eren. He set his hand upon the cadets shoulder, rubbing softly with his calloused hand. "How are you?" he asked. 

"I don't know how to respond to that, exactly." Eren muttered, rubbing at his eyes again. He sounded stuffy. "I'm supposed to be executed two days from now, how would you feel?"

"You're not a member of the survey corpse if you haven't been threatened to be executed."

"I.. well, true.."

Levi just smiled softly, and it boosted Erens mood a little bit. Only he saw that small smile, it was reserved only for him. He rolled over fully now, resting his head on Levi's lap. The older ran his hand through Erens hair and leaned back against the headboard, staring up at the boring ceiling above them. "How would you feel about running away?" he asked. 

"What?" Eren looked up at Levi, brows creasing in confusion. They've never talked about this before. Was the captain planning on taking him and running away from the execution? He couldn't be serious. "If someone from the survey corpse runs away they're executed, you can't quit the military"

But Levi knew that, of course he knew that. He's been trapped in the military for a little over fifteen years now, if he quit then he would be killed for all of his crimes. So if Levi knew the consequences, then why the hell would the captain be talking like this?

When Levi didn't give him an answer, Eren grunted as he sat up and turned to face Levi. "Are you wanting to run away from this?"

"There's a spot along the coast by the beach, it would be years before anyone would find us there."

"The both of us?" No, Levi couldn't give up his life for Eren. He would go on his own. "No, you stay here. I'll go on my own."

Levi shook his head and gave Eren the biggest bitch face he could muster, "do you even know how to survive with little to nothing?"

"Well.. no.."

"Well I do, at one point in my life I had nothing and now I'm a captain, Erwins right hand man." Levi rubbed a comforting hand on Erens knee, "I'm more street smart than I am book smart, but you knew that. There's only one chance of you surviving out there, and that is if I go with you."

Eren put his hand over Levi's, a frown etching onto his face. "I.. you're giving up your life to do this for me.. I can't let you do that."

Levi gripped the shifters hand, "I told you I would do anything for you, didn't I?"

"Well yeah but you gotta understand where I'm coming from, Levi" Eren glared, "this is everything that we know, we know nothing out there. There are so many things that we don't know about, and you want to leave all of this behind? I'm supposed to die in five years anyway, Levi." he took a shaky breath, "maybe it will be easier to deal with if I go now, for you to go through that pain now instead of later."

No, Levi would not let that happen. He grunted and gripped Erens hand tighter in his own, "Shut up, we're doing this. Do you understand me?"

"..sure, whatever.."

_

Erwin walked out of Zackleys office later that evening with an envelope in his hands. He went to his office, avoiding anyone along the way and shutting the door behind him. He got approved the mission, and it would be taking place tomorrow. It was deemed as Erens last service for humanity before his execution. The commander sat down at his desk and took out his pen and paper, beginning to write something down on paper. A letter, to Levi, his farewell to his friend. 

_Special Operations Squad Captain, Levi Ackerman, and cadet Eren Yeager,_

_Levi, you've served this military for sixteen years and have given humanity hope again. I am writing this letter to you because I will not be there to send you and Eren off to your new home for the next five years. I am not going because I have duties here, you understand._

_You've proven yourself time and time again that you can overcome anything, I have shown you everything you need to know about living on the top side. I hope you took in all that information and inform Eren of it. I hope you two live the next five years like it's the best years of your life._

_The two of you represented what the corpse was all about. Hope and Strength. In other words, the wings on our uniforms. Without you two, we would not have won the war against the titans. Speaking for all of us within the walls, we hold the both of you at the highest pedestal and respect, especially every member of the corpse. We are eternally grateful._

_Eren, thank you for putting effort and energy into serving us. You deserve better than this, but you finally get to live at peace with Levi. The spot picked was one spotted by Hange, and she's deemed it safe. Thank you for everything you have done for us, for choosing to be good instead of evil. You gave humanity all the hope in the world that we would win the war, and with you and your powers, we did. You deserve better than this Eren, please know that I did everything that I could to prevent this from happening._

_Both of you, live at peace and be happy. Eren, when it is your time, I want you to think about all the good you have done. Levi, I hope you return to us someday._

_Farwell,_

_Commander of the Survey Corpse, Erwin Smith._

___

It was the day before Erens execution and everyone was in their gear. They were going during the middle of the night, with permission from Zackley and the queen. Levi and Eren both had a shit ton of gear attached to them and their horses, along with backpacks and duffel bags strapped to them. The two of them were both at the stables, getting their horses together and ready to go on this mission. Their last mission before five years of peace. 

"I don't know if I'm ready for this" Eren spoke as he put the reins on his horse. 

"You have to be, we have no choice." Levi responded, doing the same. 

Eren sighed and went to say something self deprecating, but stopped when he saw the commander step into the stables. "Commander, what are you doing here?"

Levi turned his attention to Erwin as well with a questioning gaze, he was supposed to be inside at another meeting. 

"To give the two of you this" Erwin took out a sealed envelope and handed it to Levi, "read it once you two have reached your destination, understood?"

"Understood" Levi said and he shoved the envelope in his book bag he wore on his back.

"Thank you for doing this, commander." Eren said.

"Call me Erwin, cadet."

"Uh.. Erwin" Eren scratched the back of his head, "I really appreciate it, if not because of you I would be dead tomorrow instead of five years from now."

The commander chuckled, "I wouldn't let the military police kill the soldier who saved humanity."

The teen blushed.

"When are you two heading out?"

"Basically now." Levi said and he went to get on his horse, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to see Erwin, frown on the commanders face. Levi raised a brow, "the hell are you doing? Let me go, eyebrows."

Erwin didn't say anything, but he pulled Levi into a hug, along with Eren. Both Eren and Levi were against Erwins sides, eyeing each other with a confusing glance but hugged Erwin back nonetheless. Eren felt tears well up in his eyes and they fell onto Erwins shirt, only his sniffling could be heard between the three of them. 

It was comforting, really, which was strange. But since when were any of their lives normal?

The raven gave Erwin one last squeeze before him and Eren were released, he wiped the tears from Erens face with his cravat and looked up towards Erwin. "You take care of my squad and make sure Hange baths regularly, right?"

"And that Mikasa and Armin are taken care of?" Eren asked with pleading eyes. 

"Yes, they will be assigned to Hange's squad."

Eren nodded and intertwined his hand with Levi's, smiling softly at the returned gesture and a small squeeze. He looked back up at Erwin, "I guess we will be heading out, then."

Erwin patted Levi's horse, "you two take care of each other, understand?"

"I'll try to keep him in line" Levi joked and let go of Erens hand, going to his horse and getting on it.

The teen rolled his eyes, "oh whatever you midget, at least I know our place would be cleaned."

"Watch it, Yeager."

" _Watch it, Yeager_ " Eren mocked with a laugh and got on his horse. 

Erwin just smiled at the two, "Thank you for your service."

"No problem commander!" Eren said with a small smile, he nudged his horse and started trotting towards where they were meeting up. 

Levi was left behind, he took one last glance at Erwin. He gripped the reigns of his horse, trying to figure out the words to say to the man who has kept him alive for almost two decades. The man he has attached himself too unconsciously. The man who helped bring humanity hope. 

He straightened his shoulders and peered down at his commander, "Don't let the survey corpse go to shit, I want everything cleaned by the time I come back."

Erwin chuckled, "course Levi, go on, I have to return to my office."

The ravens mouth curled into a small smile and turned, trotting off to follow Eren. 

_

It was dark, only the moon and the stars provided light. The slight breeze made all of them shiver as they road out into the grassy plains towards the ocean they had just recently discovered months ago. Only the sounds of hooves hitting the dark green grass was heard between them, besides the crickets and slight sound of wind howling. Levi and Hange were up ahead, both reading the map along with Mike. Behind them were Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. The two other eighteen year olds were told about the plan right before the mission, and when they found out they both cried, telling Eren they were sorry that they couldn't do more. 

And being the good friend he was, Eren reassured them that everything was okay. He hugged the both of them and wiped their tears, and gave Mikasa some extra reassurance because he understands. They have been with each other since they were nine years old when Eren saved her from the sex traffickers, and have been attached to the hip ever since. At one point they almost wanted to date, but then Eren found Levi and his attention turned to the older man instead of the beautiful black haired woman in front of him. 

He doesn't know how long they have been travelling now, but it was long enough for his eyes to droop. All of them were carrying backpacks and duffel bags that him and Levi would get. Hange explained to him that this place seemed to be an abandoned little house, a beach house that looked like it used to be a watch tower. It was far away from the walls, easily a couple hour ride out on a horse. Eren tried his best to stay awake, wiping his eyes to try and wake himself up. He had to stay awake. 

Mikasa had noticed him starting to fall asleep and she frowned, reaching over and nudging his shoulder. "Eren, stay awake."

"I know, I'm so tired."

"Have you not been sleeping?"

"Would you be sleeping if you knew the date of your execution?"

It was silent after that, Eren always got a little bitter when he didn't get a lot of sleep so Mikasa let his attitude slide. They continued to ride, Erens eyes were looking between his horse, the moon, and his lover who led the charge next to Hange and Mike. They haven't talked since their goodbye to Erwin, Levi was too focused with Hange on the map. He could slightly hear them mutter on where to go, and he would smile when he heard Hange and Levi start to bicker. 

Once he thought about it though, he felt bad. Levi was giving up all his friends, his life, everything to keep him alive. Eren frowned and watch both Hange and Levi start to bicker once more, looking as Levi reached over and smacked Hange in the head and the woman sticking her tongue out in return and their eyes returned to the map. Mike had even inserted himself into the bickering, nudging Levi's shoulder and the raven flipping him off and calling him a 'shady motherfucker'. 

The teenagers watched the three veterans interact with small smiles on their faces. These three, including Erwin, were ones that they looked up too when they were younger and just entering in the survey corpse. Now, they were all friends who hung out with each other outside of missions together. They fought together, depended on each other to live. They've all saved each others lives. Given each other pep talks, reassured each other. It's a shame all of that was coming to an end because the government decided to be a major buzz kill and order an execution. 

Eren snapped out of his trance when his horse stopped, he jumped. "What the-"

"Shut it brat, we're here." Levi's voice stopped Eren from making another rude comment. 

The six of them stared at the sight in front of them. It was just like how Hange explained, a small little house some ways from the shore. It wasn't the fanciest, but it was good enough for the two of them to call it home for the next five years. 

"We have a lot of cleaning to do." Eren commented.

Levi turned his head to smile at Eren, which shocked both Mikasa and Armin since they had never seen the stoic man smile before. "You're starting to catch on, Yeager."

Eren winked, "I learn from the best, captain." 

"Ugh, enough with the sexual tension" Hange laughed, "this is your home for the next five years. All these bags are filled with stuff for you, and yes Levi, we brought your tea pot and a huge stock pile of tea. So no complaining, and Eren, I made sure to pack your pillow you stuffed extra feathers in."

Both of their faces flushed red.

"So" Hange turned to the couple, eyes wide with excitement. "you guys ready to see your new home?"

Eren and Levi locked eyes with each other, and then Eren looked to Hange.

"As ready as we'll ever be."


	2. Monophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monophobia : the fear of living alone
> 
> eren and levi live out erens last years together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have tissues ready :(

"Oh my god, Eren, I just cleaned that!"

"I'm sorry!"

They were working on the house. The two of them had used their resources to rebuilt parts of the house, put in windows and paint the house a white color. They used the resources they got from the survey corpse to refurnish the home with basic things, like a bed and something that would pass for a couch. They had a spot where they had tea, and they even chopped up some wood and sanded it down to make some extra chairs. Levi had taught Eren how to do these things, including starting a fire and cooking. He taught Eren a lot of things for the last six months that they have been living together in their little home, like how to keep a house clean, how to hunt, how to cook meat, how to sew clothes, how to do basically everything. 

Right now, they were cleaning once again because Levi's OCD took a turn for the worse once again and Eren was bored once more. Levi was standing on the counter, cleaning the top of the cabinet and Eren was grabbing something to eat from their rations. The brunette had woken up almost thirty minutes ago so he was still tired, and all he wanted was something to eat. When he walked out, the captain was on a cleaning spree once again and cleaning every inch of their little house. Eren had grabbed himself an orange and when he peeled it, some of the juice had gotten onto the floor. Levi saw it and almost saw red. 

"Fucks sake, go back to bed or something before you make a mess. You drive me insane, kid."

"Um, excuse me, but this 'kid' turned nineteen yesterday and I am an adult. So how about you shut up."

"Are you really testing my patience right now?"

"Yes."

The captain rolled his eyes and continued to clean the top of the cabinets, ridding it of dust bunnies he had just cleaned a week ago. He loved their little home, it was only with Eren and the moody teen never judged him on his cleaning. Not that Levi cared, he's never cared, but he knows that Eren doesn't really mind his cleaning obsession anymore. He hopped off the counter and threw the dirty rag in the basket where they kept their dirty laundry. After he wiped his hands on his pants, he turned around and took a piece of the orange that Eren had peeled, taking a bite and savoring the taste.

Eren laughed and handed the older man another piece of his orange he had peeled, which also counted as his breakfast. "Are you done with your tantrum now?"

Levi raised a challenging brow, "Be happy the house is clean."

"Yeah, whatever captain."

It had been a easy six months for the both of them, the only issues they both had was that they missed home. By now, Hange and Mike would deem him Levi and Eren missing in action. They would be presumed dead six months from now. Erwin would have replaced Levi, and Erens friends would be appointed to Hange's new squad. Hange would be deemed the new captain of Levi's special operations squad, and Mike would be appointed squad leader. Everything would be changed around, sometimes Levi wonders how meetings would go with Erwin, could the man get his point across without his threatening gaze? And with Erens friends, how are they doing without the brunette? Were they finally taking a moment to have some peace, knowing that he was safe? Were they missing him every minute of every day? 

They would never know unless it was once every couple months to get more supplies sent from Erwin. Only Hange, Mike, Mikasa, or Armin delivered their supplies to them every couple months. The both of them didn't know how Erwin got that to work, but they were thankful every time they got a couple more bags of supplies. 

Since they were alone all the time now, it was really time to get to know everything about each other. Eren explained to Levi his entire life story from when he saved Mikasa from the sex traffickers, to when his mother was eaten, to where he got his titan powers, and then entering the survey corpse. Levi did the same eventually, telling Eren of his own troubled past with the reason why he entered the survey corpse, how his mom passed away and being raised by Kenny the ripper. They both had good stories to tell, so they were entertained a lot. Eren asked about the Ackerman bloodline, and Levi asked about the time of Erens life in boot camp. 

Both of them have noticed changes within their relationship, they act very domestic. Talking about chores and planning the next couple days out. Eren had began to get more clingy, always wanting to touch Levi and the raven had to cave in and let Eren do it after a couple weeks. They were attached to each other because they depended on each other because now, they were all each other had. 

"Tch" Levi took off his cleaning scarf and tossed it in the dirty basket, "disrespectful."

"I am not, I'm just tired." Eren rolled his eyes and threw the orange peels away. "It's not my fault you're so grumpy. Maybe you should smile more."

"And maybe you should shut the hell up for once, you talk too much."

"You love it when I talk" Eren smirked, "especially when I'm screaming your name."

The older man said nothing to that and simply put the lid down on the basket. He then opened their cooling container, taking out a cup of water that they cooled days before. He took a drink out of it and turned to Eren, eyes wandering over the teens body. 

Sometimes he felt like he couldn’t believe he was here. If he would have known that he would end up here after everything he’s been through, he would have high-tailed it out of the walls and back underground. He still wasn’t sure that this is what he wanted, he gave everything up for the teen and what has that left them? Alone together in a random cabin next to an ocean they had recently discovered. When he joined the survey corpse, he had no idea his life would lead to this.

They were waiting out the days until Eren would inevitably pass away, and as scary as a thought it was, both of them close not to think about that. They've only been thinking about spending their time together, which.. proved to me more and more interesting every day. 

"Tch" 

Eren only laughed and finished the orange. He watched as the former captain walked up to him now after shutting the lid, standing in front of him and looking up at Eren.

Cursing to himself, he wished he was taller. He was the dominant of the two, and after everything he's been through.. why couldn't he be a foot taller?

Both of them stood and enjoyed the silence until Eren finally broke it, his hyperactive personality still present even though he was an adult now. "Can we go to the beach today?"

"You don't have to ask me, Eren, it's your home too."

"Yeah, but I want you to come with me. So will you?"

He didn't see why not, "sure, let's change."

It was almost a daily thing, them going to the beach. After changing into the right clothes, both of them went to the shore. It wasn't a far walk since their cabin was right next to the shore, which made for lovely evenings of watching the sunset while having a nice brewed cup of tea. When they got to the shore, both of them were light on their feet but still on guard. 

The survey corpse had only discovered the ocean a couple months before Erens execution was ordered. There was still so much out there that they didn't know. Like how deep it was, why was it such a darker shade of blue than the sky? It was all salt water, so how did the animals under the sea survive? How many creatures were under there? And was the ocean something to be afraid of?

According to Eren, it wasn't, because the brunette loved it. He loved to explore new things, and the first time they went to the beach Eren had dived right in. He gagged at the taste of salt, but otherwise he played in the water and even splashed Levi with it, convincing the former captain to finally come in the water after being forced to rid of his soaked clothes. 

Even though he didn't enjoy moments like he felt he should, he enjoyed this one they were having right now. With him sitting in the water and threading his fingers through the warm, blue liquid that appeared clear in his hands, and regarding Eren splashing in the water some feet in front of him. 

It was a sight that Levi wouldn't ever get tired of seeing. Throughout Erens life.. the kid had literally been through hell and back. Growing up in the ideal childhood of an individual behind the walls with loving parents, to being an orphan who had sworn hell for all titans and plagued with nightmares of his mother being eaten by a titan with the biggest smile on its ugly face. Sometimes Eren would cry out during these nightmares, and that lead to either Mikasa, Armin, or Levi to comfort the teen. Those were the nights that the raven dreaded the most, seeing Eren in pain.. was something he hated. 

He hated when Erens beautiful green eyes would well up with unreleased tears, or when his lip would wobble before letting out a hear breaking wail that would make Levi's entire body cringe. He always wished Eren had grown up normal, but he's as normal as he can get with titan serum flowing through his veins right now. 

Seeing him now, splashing in water with a smile on his face, it was hard to believe Eren had been through so much and yet he still chose to be happy. Maybe it's cause he was finally at peace out here, or because all the titans were defeated, or because he could be himself without the pressure of humanity counting on him. The titan shifter felt at peace here, he felt normal, and happy that he had found a significant other he could spend his remaining years with. 

Levi smiled softly when Eren choked on the ocean water, sputtering it back into the ocean and laughing when he noticed the older man was chuckling at his childish antics. He wished all of Erens life could be like this, but now he had to make a promise to himself for the man in front of him. He had to promise to make Eren as happy as possible, because that's the least Levi could do for him. Without Eren, there would be no peace within the walls or outside of them. Without everything he has sacrificed.. none of them would probably be here today. They would have all been slaughtered by titans. 

"Come here."

The younger mans head snapped up at Levi's deep voice, so soft yet still had that edge of authority within it. Eren happily obliged and crawled over, and straddled himself upon Levi's lap. He sat upon Levi's slim but muscular thighs that were currently exposed to the sun, gaining a small tan that would go away within days, and his arms rested themselves around his pale neck. With this position, Eren looked down at Levi and the raven had to look up at him. For once though, Levi didn't care. 

"Everything okay, Levi?" The younger asked, head cocked to the side in curiosity ever so slightly. 

With that look, Levi knew he would give anything in the world for the man on his lap.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

"I'm pretty sure giving up everything we knew within the walls to come out here is enough to prove to me that you would do anything, and every time you've saved me.. and every time we have had each other's backs. Of course I know how much I mean to you, almost as much as how much you mean to me."

Levi only nodded and took in that information, he let his hands rest on Erens naked hips and rub small circles when he found the prominent hip bone. "We made the right decision."

Eren peered down, "well yeah, I'm not dead and we're both naked on a beach, it's as good as it can get for the both of us."

"This is the best life we can have together right now, I suggest we forget about within the walls and enjoy what we currently have. Agreed?"

He smiled that bright smile, "agreed."

_

Ackerman blood was different from everyone elses blood, and that included Erens. Even though Levi was only half Ackerman, he certainly felt the full side affects of being away from Erwin for as long as he has been after a full year of being with Eren at the cabin. 

For some reason, Eren had hoped that it wouldn't happen. But now that he was watching Levi not want to get out of bed and when he did, he cleaned so compulsively that he would want to sleep right afterwards, he hoped to God that Mikasa wasn't like this without him. She was his attachment after all. 

It pained him to see someone like Levi so distressed, he didn't know what to do. He only knew so much about how the Ackermans truly were, and now he was seeing first hand on how it was. 

This morning, Eren had been the first to wake up. He had rolled over to see Levi was sound asleep, on his stomach and face buried in the pillow, messy hair on display. He sighed and ran a hand over Levi's face, frowning when his face twitched and he subconsciously shoved Erens hand away and then turn his head away from Eren. 

At first it put a strain on their relationship, but it was fixed when Mikasa was the one who delivered the next couple months worth of rations.. 

_"Thanks again Mikasa, I wish you could stay here and hang out but I know it's a long trip back, and expeditions don't take as long anymore since all the titans are exterminated."_

_"It's okay Eren, I'm juts glad I'm able to see you. Are you feeling well? I packed extra food for you this time, some more healthier than others and I bought some extra clothes for you to wear. Erwin sent something for Levi, it's in the smaller crate."_

_Eren just smiled, "no, what you've done is enough."_

_Mikasa only frowned, "it's been hard without you home, Eren. I feel as though I can't keep thoughts in my head in order, I always want to know if you're okay or-"_

_"Is it because you're an Ackerman and I'm the person you've attached yourself too?"_

_She didn't answer the question, but the both knew that Eren was right in assuming._

_"Yes, and now that I have done more research, Hange and I understand why us Ackermans are like this. Without the people we swore to protect next to us, our strength decreases and we become bitter. Like you on a rainy morning."_

_Eren blushed._

_"But I know you're safe here but.. "_

_"It's alright Mikasa, I understand."_

That had been a month ago and ever since then Eren was picking up signs in Levi that he was missing Erwin. It's been a full year now, and it was bound to happen at some point. Eren didn't mind it, he wasn't jealous, but he wished he could do something to help the guy.

He sat up and scooted closer to Levi, laying back on his side and pulling the older man closer to him. In his sleep, Levi twitched and fought a bit, but other than that he relaxed and fell back asleep against Erens chest. Eren held the other man, once his captain and superior was now the man he called his boyfriend and whom he let destroy him in bed almost every night.

Yes, they fucked like rabbits. All the time. 

But they never complained, especially not Eren. With his titan abilities, he could go for hours on end. 

"Erwin" Levi hummed in his sleep, catching Erens attention. "Stack back, too dangerous."

Typical Levi. Eren only smiled and laid his head back on the pillow, breathing in the scent of Levi's shampoo and closing his eyes once again. He fell asleep moments after that.

_

Two years have passed since they have lived outside the walls. A storm was happening the now, rain pelting at the roof so Levi and Eren stayed inside and cuddled in bed. Both of them were in and out of sleep, if it wasn't for the thunder. 

It's something else Eren had discovered about Levi, he was afraid of thunder. Rarely did he show he was afraid of something. Not human eating titans, but loud sounds from the sky. So Eren only did what he could and shushed him every time Levi had tensed, causing the older man to glare at him but melt in his embrace anyway. 

"In the underground, the thunder would be so loud it would shake the entire place. Shook me to my core every night, especially when the droplets of rain would come through the only hole that lead to the sky." Levi had explained while they were cuddled together, tea in their hands. 

To Eren, it made sense so he didn't question it. Everyone was afraid of something. 

"You never have to explain yourself to me, Levi."

Like he said, everyone was afraid of something. 

Including himself. 

_

_Rain._

_Thunder._

_It was down pouring, something no one could have predicted but it certainly messed with the formation._

_Eren could barely see anything, he was on his horse following Levi and Erwin in the dead center of the formation. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the rain, his face red from the hard pelting._

_Something was coming for them, he could see the giant titan and hear its roars as it tore through the survey corpse tight formation._

_He could see bodies flying, blood spattering everywhere and son blending in with the misty rain._

_The teen looked in front of him to see only Erwin and Levi in his view, they were yelling about something, he could barely hear them over the titans roars._

_"Commander! What are we supposed to do? That titan is coming for us!"_

_Commander Erwin held the reins of his horse tightly and looked to his right hand man, "Levi, detach from the formation and take on that titan, get it away from center rank and meet up at the forest!"_

_Levi didn't hesitate, "yes sir."_

_"Wait! I can do it! I have the power!"_

_"You stay, Eren" Erwin yelled back, "you are too valuable to lose" he turned back to Levi, "go, now!"_

_The raven yanked his horse to the right and sped off to attack the titan that pounded through their once secure formation._

_Eren didn't know what to do but his heart was pounding as he watched the man he's admired for years go to the titan, use the trees and his gas to fly up and attack, like normal._

_It wasn't normal, and Eren saw Commander Erwins jaw drop at the disgusting scene in front of them._

_Normally, Levi would kill a titan in a matter of seconds but.. this titan was smart. Levi went to attack the nape, but the titan turned and grabbed the extended string from Levi's gear. In the midst of the misty rain, they both didn't miss the look of pure fear on the ravens face. All Eren and Erwin could do was watch as humanities strongest soldier was slammed to the ground, blades flying forward._

_There was no way Levi could have survived that._

_"He's not getting up." Erens eyes welled up with tears, "Erwin, we have to check on him. We have too, he could be dead!"_

_"He very well could be." Erwin agreed and he looked back at Eren, "I will send someone to distract that titan, you go check on Levi."_

_Eren didn't need to be told twice. As soon as that titan was distracted by other soldiers, Eren grabbed Levi's horse and darted in his direction. Once he got to Levi's limp body he got off his horse, running to him and kneeling down._

_He gasped in shock when he saw that Levi's neck was snapped, no form of movement coming from him. He wasn't moving. His right arm was almost detached._

_Levi Ackerman was dead. Humanities strongest soldier was dead._

"Eren, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Eren, hey brat.. wake up.. come on..."

Levi raised a hand, and slapped the ever loving fuck out of Erens right cheek.

The twenty year old gasped as he snapped awake, he felt like his body was shaking. No, it couldn't be real. Levi had to be real, he had to be alive. He had to be, what would he do without him?

"Hey, you're safe here Eren, it's just us."

Erens eyes welled up and he looked up to see Levi sitting up, leaning against the headboard of the bed and looking down at him with a worried gaze. The slight wrinkles on his pale face were more prominent when he looked like that the more he aged. 

".. Le-Levi?"

He hasn't heard Erens voice sound like this since they had been chased by the female titan when Eren was fifteen, he sounded scared and it pulled at Levi's heart. The older man put down the book he was reading and reached his hand out, his slender fingers carding through Erens brown, shaggy hair. "Yeah it's me, you were having a nightmare. Said something about me and a titan.. are you alright?"

No, he wasn't. It wasn't a flashback, but it was something that could have happened at some point in their time in the scouts. Eren shook his head, a clear indication of no and he laid his lead in Levi's lap, curling up and burying his face in Levi's clothed stomach and clutching at his shirt, letting out a sob and the tears started to flow down his cheeks. 

Levi held him close, shushing him and doing everything he could to comfort the adult. He had to sit and listen to Eren cry, sit and feel the wet spot on his pants from the tears. Levi stroked Erens cheek with one hand and ran his other hand through Erens hair, massaging lightly. 

He's woken up from night terrors for as long as he could remember, he knew of the horrors your mind could swirl up in the dead of night. 

"What was it about?" Levi dared to ask once Eren had finally calmed down minutes later, only small sniffles erupting from the boy. 

Erens mind was still processing it, "we were on an expedition outside of the walls and then it stormed, a titan killed all the soldiers and got through the formation. I was with you and Erwin and he sent you to take care of the titan but.. him and I both could only watch when she grabbed your gear and slammed you to the ground. Your neck was broken and your arm was almost detached.. you were dead."

"As if a titan could kill someone like me." Levi spoke, "Your nightmares are the silliest things, Yeager."

That made Eren smile a bit, finally looking up at his captain. The man he's admired for so long. "I didn't know what to do when I saw you dead in my dream.. it felt like my world fell apart.. like I didn't have a reason to live anymore."

Levi frowned, "don't say that, kid."

"..What will you do when I die in three years?"

Truth was, Levi forgot Eren only had three years left. He doesn't think about it much. But now that Eren brought it up, it was all he could think about. 

His grip tightened in Erens hair, and it caused the twenty year old to sit up.

"Look at me, Levi."

The former captain kept his gaze on his pants, finding them the most interesting thing in the room. 

Erens heart ached. He knew how much Levi cared for him, and he only had three more years left on this earth before he would pass away. He doesn't even know how he's going to die. 

At least it wasn't by the military police.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you. The truth is, I don't want to think about it."

"You need to come up with a plan for yourself, go back and take your former title of captain and your team. They will welcome you back, I know they would."

Levi's heart sunk to his stomach at Erens words, how could the kid think far into the future like that? He frowned, "I don't want to think about you dying, so drop the subject. Now."

It's been awhile since Levi had been this direct with him. Eren only grabbed his boyfriends hand, "I know you're hurting, and I know you're going to hurt so much when I die. That's why I'm upset, because you've lost so many people and now you're losing me in three years. You're gonna hurt, and that's why I need you to return to the walls once I die. Promise me."

The captains face fell and he finally turned his head to look up at Eren, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. It was a rare sight, one that Eren had never seen before. The slight wobble of Levi's thin bottom lip worried him that he said the wrong thing. 

"I don't want you to die, Eren.. you're all I have left."

_

"You big fucking tree! You better put me down!"

"Oh? And what are you gonna do, old man?"

"This."

"Huh?"

Former captain Levi was being carried bridal style by Eren and had turned, wrapping his thighs around Erens neck and then leaning back, grabbing at Erens knees and slamming the twenty one year old down into the snow. 

Eren groaned as he landed in the six inch deep snow. He let go of Levi with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow, the hell was that for?"

Levi rolled and sat up, looking at Eren with a smile. He crawled on top of the taller man, looking down at the master piece below him. "Because you're a brat, that's why."

A brat that only had two more years to live.

"This brat happens to be twenty one years old, captain."

Don't remind me, Levi thought to himself.

"Former captain, and I know." Levi dipped down and pressed a kiss to Erens lips. "I love you."

Eren raised a brow and pulled away, "whats with the sudden display of affection, corporal?"

Levi didn't even correct Eren this time when the cadet used his formal name, "Just wanted you to know, cadet."

_

One year. 

Just one. 

Levi had one more year left with his boyfriend before he passed away. 

Eren had one more year left with his boyfriend before he passed away. 

They both knew it. Hange had just dropped off their next months worth of supplies, she had began to age as well as Levi and Eren. She informed them of how life within the walls was, and she gave Eren a hug just in case she wouldn't see him when it was her next turn to do the supply run. 

Both men knew what she meant, if Eren was to live by that long. 

The Ackermans thoughts felt like he was going to drown, he was in the cabin alone this time on the cool fall evening. Eren was out hunting and should be back soon. Levi was in the bathroom, just finished with a shower and water droplets were falling onto the kitchen counter. His mind racing through memories with the cadet he now called the love of his life. 

He couldn't believe him and Eren only had one year. One year from now Levi would be watching Eren pass away, and he would have to burn his body. 

Levi didn't even register the tears gathering in his eyes before they fell onto the counter. 

Every time he gets close to someone, they die. He understands that this time it wasn't his fault, but it still stuck with him. Everyone he loves will die before him, he would outlive them because of his skills. He knows this, it's never been a hidden fact. 

Every friend hes ever had has died, except for Eren, Erwin, and Hange. All the others were dead. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and denied a sob.

_I wish I could do more for you, Eren._

_I'm so sorry._

___

_One year later._

The twenty three year old was laying in bed, body pale and beads of sweat running down his face. His breathing was shallow, eyes almost dead. He was covered by a light sheet and in his favorite pair of pajamas, eyes halfway open and looking up at Levi, squeezing the older mans hand as he felt his life force slowly slipping away. 

It was finally happening, Erens body was giving up on him. They had noticed the signs days ago, and Eren had been bed ridden for the last week. Levi was by his side every second of every day, worry evident in his body language and the wavering sound of his voice. He wouldn't leave Erens side, not until he finally passed. 

He was hoping it would be easy, no pain for Eren while he passed away. His lover didn't look like he was in any pain, but he did look deathly sick. He barely had any strength left in his body and relied on Levi for everything, including going to the bathroom or bathing himself. He didn't mind helping Eren, anything for the man he would have loved to call his husband one day. 

Right now, Levi had one hand wrapped around Erens and his other hand was caressing the younger mans face. They were staring into each others eyes, both not knowing what to say. There was so much to say, yet both of them remained silent. What were you supposed to say in a situation like this?

Levi has never gotten the chance to say goodbye to a dying comrade, this would be the first time. Also the first time that he was silenced by his oncoming thoughts. 

He was a captain, he should know what to do. 

But.. he doesn't.

Eren blinked slowly and let out a breath, eyes slowly drooping. "I feel so tired, Levi." he whispered softly, he could feel his heart start to slow down. He knew it was coming, and it was coming soon. 

Levi's lip wobbled as he stroked Erens face, giving him the smallest smile he could muster up. "It's okay, Eren. I'm right here."

"You're always right there." Eren smiled up at him, he looked almost drugged. "Every time I needed you.. you've.. always been there."

The older man shushed him, "You shouldn't be talking much, Eren. Save your energy."

"Save it for what?" Eren chuckled weakly, "I'm dying soon Levi, so let me tell you how much I appreciate you. Please."

He shut up for Eren, just this once. 

Eren squeezed Levi's hand, "You've made my experience in the military so much better.. no doubt, if I wasn't in your care, I would have been exiled by the military police all those years ago in that court room when my titan powers were first discovered. You've been my guardian for so long, then friend, and my boyfriend. You've made me so happy."

Levi's face contorted with emotion, "I don't want you to die." he admitted, kissing Erens knuckles. 

"I know" Eren took this as his chance to cup Levi's cheek with the little strength he could come up with. He stroked the soft skin. "I'm sorry I'm leaving you.. like all the others."

The captains eyes were blown with worry as Eren sucked in a large breath and let out a cough, he watched helplessly as Eren caught his breath and returned his gaze to Levi. Levi nuzzled into Erens hand that cupped his cheeks, blinking and feeling his pent up tears falling down his cheeks. 

Erens heart burned with hurt, he's never seen the captain cry before. Not once. This was new. "Levi..." he wanted to sleep so bad, he could feel it creeping up on him. He was dying, right now. "Levi.. look at me.."

Levi's lips curled and he looked at Eren, holding the mans' arm tight and sniffling as his tears wouldn't stop. "I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, make sure you get back to the walls safely.." he smiled softly, "and look after my horse.. stay healthy.. help.. expand the map.. and take the position of captain back.. you idiot.."

"Eren please" Levi let out a sob when he saw Erens eyes start to shut, "please don't go, please. Don't leave me. I love you."

Eren tried his best to stay awake, he shushed Levi to the best of his ability. "You take care of yourself.. okay.. captain?"

Levi nodded, if it was Erens last request, of course he would. "Of course" he sniffled, "I promise, I promise Eren. I'll look after your friends too.."

The titan shifter smiled softly, his eyes finally closing. Levi watched with rounded eyes as he watched Erens chest rise and fall for a moment, before it finally stopped. 

"No" Levi cried, he tapped Erens chest. "Eren.. Eren?" he tapped harder, "Eren? Eren!"

Levi didn't want to believe this, it wasn't real, it was all some big prank. He clutched at Erens shirt, "Eren Yeager you wake up right now! You wake up right now and laugh at me for crying like-like a fucking mushy shit!"

But Eren didn't move, he didn't breath, his eyes didn't open. 

He was dead. 

The captain leaned down and rested his head on Erens chest, clutching onto Erens shirt and letting out countless sobs.

He couldn't feel Erens heartbeat when he laid here anymore. 

He couldn't feel Erens arms wrap around him anymore. 

He couldn't hear Erens voice. 

He couldn't feel his breathing. 

He would never see that beautiful smile.

He wouldn't ever hear Eren say 'I love you, Captain'.

It was over. 

Eren was dead. 

_"Let me look after him, Erwin. I'll keep that brat in check."_

_"Very well, Levi. Take care of Eren Yeager."_

_"Corporal Levi, you're going to be my guardian? I won't be too much of a bother, will I?"_

_"Not if you follow my orders and learn how to clean."_

_"Nice work, cadet. Your room is spotless."_

_"Thank you, captain!"_

_"You never make me worry about your life ever again, cadet!"_

_"Never again, corporal, I'm sorry!"_

_"You're never been in a relationship, cadet? Must be lonely."_

_"Oh whatever, captain."_

_"I.. I like you, captain."_

_"The feelings are mutual, cadet."_

_"I don't want to die, captain, I don't want to die right now"_

_"I'll kill them before they even get to you."_

_

Levi burned Erens body that night. He stuffed all of Erens belongings in one bag, and when his body finished burning Levi spread the ashes into the sea. He gathered all the supplies in the house and shoved it all into another one of the bags and secured it to Erens heart, pressing a kiss to the horses face when he let out a sad neigh. The captains eyes welled with tears again.

"He's gone, girl. I'm sad too."

He made sure he had everything, and then he grabbed his matches. Without a second thought, Levi started a match and threw it into the house. He then got onto his horse an grabbed the reigns to Erens and with a "hyah!" he started off into the direction of the walls.

Leaving a burning house and Erens spread out ashes behind him. 

_

Erwin and Hange were taking a walk around the outer wall, admiring the work the garrison has done with the garden. They were picking out some fresh fruit that was growing in the garden, putting it in their bags. It was sunset, almost everyone was inside but there was no curfew to be inside the walls anymore. 

"You think these apples are good enough? We've got enough for dinner tonight. Should I grab extra in case we have more guests than expected?" Hange asked, struggling to hold her bags. 

"Yes, we should head inside soon. We have an expedition to plan tomorrow, and we can't waste anymore time on picking fruit."

"Oh come on, Erwin, you're such a party pooper."

**"Incoming! Soldier on foot with two horses, one carrying cargo!"**

Both Hange and Erwins heads spun at the sound of one of the guards shouting, there wasn't supposed to be any soldiers outside of the walls right now. No missions were planned, and people needed permission from the garrison to leave the walls still. 

Hange looked a bit closer, she saw the old scout uniform. White pants, brown jacket, dark brown boots. It was different from the new uniform, pure black with silver patches for their 3ODM gear. Once she saw two familiar horses and a mop of black hair, she gasped. "Erwin, it's Levi."

"What? Are you sure?" Erwin looked down at her, "How can you see so far?"

"Never doubt me again, Erwin." Hange frowned and looked back at the oncoming soldier, "come on, let's welcome him home."

Coming home was something Levi's been wanting forever, but without Eren.. it felt so different. When he caught sight of Erwin and Hange he felt the tears falling again. He could tell the horses were excited too as they ran closer, and when they spotted their old owners as well they neighed. 

When the horses came to a stop, Levi shook as he got off of his short black horse. He then walked over to Erwin and Hange, the only two people alive that he could truly trust. 

Hange wasted no time and she ran up, happy tears in her eyes to finally see her friend. "Levi!"

The raven didn't process it fast enough, but when he saw Hange his lip wobbled. He tried to use his hand to cover his emotion-stricken face, but it didn't work. The woman always saw past Levi's antics. She frowned when she caught up to him, now standing in front of him. Hange observed Levi's posture and his red and puffy face, and then she saw the tears.

"Oh.. Levi.. come here."

He didn't resist like all the other times. Levi went right up to her and, with no shame of his short height, he buried his face into her neck and fucking cried, letting it all out. 

Erwin caught up to them next, enveloping both of them into a hug. 

Levi let out a choked cough and he turned, burying his face into Erwins chest and hiding his body in Erwins tall stature. 

"He lived a good last five years.. right?" Hange asked the crying man, "he was happy."

"Ngh" Levi found it hard to control his breathing, "Y-Yeah, he was.." sniffle. "he was happy, till the very end."

Erwin wiped a tear, "Was he in any pain?"

"I don't think so" Levi's face contorted in sadness once more and he coughed again, feeling Erwin pat his back. "Fuck"

"I'm glad you came back to us Levi, and for being there for Eren. You did a good job" Hange gave him a small smile and wiped at Levi's tears. "I'm so happy your back."

"Only because he's dead. He died in my arms." Levi wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. He could still imagine Erens chest as it stopped moving up and down. Levi squeezed his eyes shut. "I have to tell Armin and Mikasa, and all of Erens friends. I-I gotta-"

Erwin rubbed Levi's back, "Would you like your position as captain back, Levi?"

The raven almost told him not, but then he remembered Erens words, his dying wish. 

_"I love you too, make sure you get back to the walls safely.." he smiled softly, "and look after my horse.. stay healthy.. help.. expand the map.. and take the position of captain back.. you idiot.."_

He looked between Erwin and Hange, their faces full of sorrow but some hope. 

He would do this, for Eren. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried to hard writing this, i hope you all enjoy this


	3. Sophophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophophobia : the fear of learning 
> 
> Returning home was the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t think I was ever gonna finish this, but hey, I’ve gotten a lot of comments saying I made y’all cry and now I wanna make you smile lol. Sorry for the heart break.

“Is that Lance Corporal Levi?” 

“Wasn’t he presumed dead five years ago?” 

“How the hell is he alive?” 

“He looks different. Still short and handsome, but older.” 

“He’s always looked like that.” 

“No, before he had hope, now look at his eyes. He lost that hope. I hope he’s alright.” 

Erwin and Hange escorted Levi back into the walls and tried their best to detour all of the questions from the garrison soldiers, military police, and by standards. 

“Didn’t he disappear with cadet Eren Yeager? They both went MIA, right?” 

“Did Levi kill him? Did he slaughter Eren Yeager?” 

The comments became too much and Levi wrapped his arms around himself tighter, he stood out in the crowd. He was wearing the old scout uniform while everyone else wore the new one. He stayed huddled with Erwin and Hange, holding back his tears as Erwin called for his carriage. 

“He had to have killed Eren, the kid was a discrace. How could he live within the walls?” 

“... I’m glad he’s dead.” 

Hange shielded Levi from being seen by the pedestrians, she watched as Levi pressed closer to Erwin, his shoulders shaking. Erwin wrapped an arm around Levi, encouraging him to press his face into his side to not be seen by the crowd. It was then when she realized how much he has changed. 

Years ago when she first met him, he was stone cold and angry. He had a murderous look in his eyes as he tried his best to protect his only two friends at the time. He was so confident in himself. 

When everything went to shit after his friends died 

, he became numb and hollow. He didn’t have any other friends besides those two, and Hange finally decided to make her move. 

Despite thinking she was annoying, Levi had grown to like her. He gravitated towards her in the meetings, and she invited him to sit with her, Erwin, and Mike in the cafeteria. 

It was awkward at first, but then Erwin popped the question they’ve all been wondering.

“What do you plan to do now, Levi?” 

The table was quiet as they waited for the ravens answer. 

But all he did was look up at him, a little bit of hope sparkling in those silver eyes. 

Determination. 

“Survive I guess, since I have a better chance then all of you.” 

And in the end, they all laughed. 

Because one day, if they never defeat the Titans, Levi would be the last one left. 

His abilities were remarkable and his likes of survival were top tier. 

“I bet Lance Corporal Levi slaughtered the kid in cold blood like he did the other Titans, let’s add those to the list of kills. Let’s go Captain Levi! You rock!” 

The carriage arrived and Levi was the first to step in without any questions, and then he turned to look at Hange with a panicked expression. “Our horses- Erens horse, I have to take them to the stables.” 

Erwin put a hand on his shoulder, “I ordered someone to take them, don’t worry.” 

Levi was glad they were all sitting in the carriage on their way to wherever they were going, HQ hopefully. “Okay.” 

Once they were all inside, Hange shut the door and they all sat in silence. They both looked over Levi as the man stared down at the floor.

He still looked the same, clean shaven and undercut still present. His hair up top grew out, and it was pulled into the smallest bun and they both smiled. The only person who could get Levi to wear his hair like that was none other than cadet, humanities hope, Eren Yeager. 

God, they were afraid to ask anything, afraid for Levi’s fragile state. No one has seen him like this. Yes, before he was quiet and reserved, but never like this. 

This was a new Levi Ackerman. This Levi watched the love of his life die in his arms. This Levi Ackerman refused to acknowledge the truth of Eren's death. 

This Levi Ackerman was hurt beyond describable words. 

The carriage stopped in what seemed like hours later. Levi was afraid to step out again, afraid of more people seeing him. 

No doubt word spread around, he was a popular face. Erwins right hand man and humanity's strongest soldier. Of course he was getting attention. 

“Don’t worry Levi. We arrived in a private tunnel leading to HQ. No one is here but us.” 

Levi just hugged his bag to his chest and nodded, he hadn’t let it go since he arrived. 

Both Hange and Erwin chose not to ask about that either. 

The three of them exited the carriage and before they walked away, the driver smiled softly to them. 

“Welcome home, Levi.” 

The words hit deep in Levi’s heart. 

Home. He was home. 

But was he? 

His home was with Eren. 

And Eren is dead.

So.. he’ll never be truly home again.. will he? 

Hange wrapped her arm around Levi’s shoulders as Erwin led them into HQ and threw a new doorway Levi didn’t even know was there. Right now he didn’t care. Eren was dead. He was numb. 

The halls were quiet, which was normal considering everyone was to be our training right now instead of inside if Levi remembered the daily schedule right. 

“Um.” Levi looked around, things have changed. “Where’s my room?” He asked. 

Erwin looked down at him, “we did remodeling, the only rooms that haven’t changed are your room and.. Erens room.” 

Levi’s eyes welled up with tears, and that surprised both Erwin and Hange. They both stopped walking and asked him if he was okay and the raven wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“I want to go to his room.” 

“Levi-“ 

“Please.” Levi looked up at his friends. “I just want to go. I don’t- all I have left of him is his horse and- and everything in this bag..” 

“And you want to feel like he’s still there.” Hange said softly. 

“Just tell me where it is, take me there.” Levi sniffled, “please.” 

Erwin nodded and rubbed his shoulder, “of course Levi, right this way.” 

The walk there was tedious. Levi’s heart was pounding and Hange held his hand, and Levi clutched to her like a lifeline as he recognized the hallway leading up to Erens old room. 

His old room.

That hadn’t been touched. 

Hange frowned, she knew Levi loved the kid but seeing the affect his death had on him was excoriating. She wished he could take his pain away, but she knew she couldn’t. All she could do was be there for him.

When Levi saw the door to Erens room he sped up, walking past his two friends and they let him. 

“Levi.” Erwin spoke, “you need a key-“ 

But Levi dug into the bag and grabbed the silver key, “we gave each other our room keys back in the day, he has- had a copy of mine too.” 

He slipped. He’s still talking as if Erens alive. 

He’s not. 

He’s dead. 

What was once his body was now burned ashes materializing in the ocean. 

None of them commented on his slip up, and Levi turned, sticking the key in the lock of the door he had seen too many times and he opened it. 

Unlike Levi’s old room, Erens was like his personality. Outgoing, bright, and happy. The bed was still the same as the day they left, messy and blanket thrown to the floor because Eren moved around in his sleep and it pissed Levi off. His plants were still by the windowsill, all of them dead, but still there. His back up cadet uniform was still here, along with the medal they received after the war in shiganshina. 

But what got Levi the most was that everything was how Eren left it. Like he would be coming home to it after a mission. 

Levi walked inside the room with shaking legs, still holding the bag close to him. 

“Would you like some time alone?” Erwin asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Should we wait out here? Do you remember where your room is?” 

Levi nodded, “can you.. can you two wait near here so I um- so I don’t get swarmed again?”

  
  


Hange smiled, “of course, take your time.” 

They shut the door behind him and Levi was left in silence to remember all of the memories he had with the love of his life. 

  
  


_ “Captain? What are you doing here at this hour?” Eren had asked, he opened the door, his hair a mess and in his sleep clothes.  _

_ “Are you an idiot? I came to see you.” Levi pushed past him, “and I want to sleep here. Are you not wanting me to stay?”  _

_ “Well of course! Make yourself at home!” Eren smiled and closed his door. They had sleepovers all the time.  _

_ Levi just smiled and laid down in Erens bed, and when Eren laid down he laid his head on his chest to listen to the thumping of his heart.  _

Levi smiled at the sight of the messy bed, he set the bag down and grabbed the blanket, putting it back on the bed and tucking it in military style. Levi looked toward the window, another memory surfacing. 

_ “Oi, Eren, clean the top of the window for me, it’s filthy.”  _

_ “You know, for being humanities strongest, you’re really fucking short.”  _

_ “I’m humanities strongest, I’ll kick your ass.”  _

_ “I don’t need to turn into a titan to squish you with my foot.”  _

_ “Watch your mouth and help me clean.”  _

_ Eren laughed, “yes sir.”  _

  
  


He let out a wet chuckle, “you were such an idiot, Yeager.” 

Levi walked to the closet to see Erens shoes in disarray and he knelt down on one knee, aligning them in a color coded organized manner. He always complained to Eren to organize his room but the cadet never listened to him. 

“You were such an idiot.” Levi repeated, and as he held a pair of Erens black shoes, his voice wavered. “A fucking idiot. A stupid- bastard. You never organized your shoes.” He put them down, “and I’m still making your bed.” 

It really set in then. Eren was gone. Levi didn’t have him anymore. 

He didn’t even know he was losing his breath until he felt arms wrapping around him and Levi didn’t even question who they were. He just plastered himself into a broad chest, sobbing. 

Erwin held him close, one hand on the back of Levi’s head. He was sitting on his knees, soon migrating to sitting cross cross. With their height difference Erwin easily moved Levi into his lap, and Levi complied. 

“Just breath Levi, come on.” He whispered, “match my breathing.” 

But Levi wouldn’t stop, “his sho-shoes were never organized. And his stupid bed, never made. There’s wrinkles in the blanket, and even the shoes. How do you get wrinkles in shoes?” He sniffled and his breath hitched and he sobbed out brokenly, “I slaughtered the beast titan and my boots weren’t even scratched. How” he hiccuped, and wailed, “how do Erens inside shoes get wrinkled?” 

Erwin held him close to his body, “I don’t know Levi, I don’t know.” 

“You know what he told me when he was dying?” Levi asked later when his breathing slowed. 

“Hm?” 

“He told me to take care of his horse.” Levi chuckled, “he loved his horse.” 

Erwin smiled at the memories of Eren picking out his horse for the first scouting mission he went on. He ran up to a horse and practically jumped up and down in excitement. 

“He told me to take my title as captain back. But I don’t know how valuable that title is now considering the Titans have been extinct for five years.” 

“Your title is always valid. Especially now. We’re in a process of taking down the walls and expanding our horizons. We even heard that there’s a huge forest with a bunch of animals.” 

Levi looked up at that, “what?” 

Erwin smiled, “we’re free Levi. Eren gave us freedom. Eren did all of this.” 

He smiled right back, “yeah, you know what? He did. He did.” Levi sniffled and wiped his eyes, “at least he didn’t die in vain.” 

“He had you, Levi. The kid loved you.” Erwin said, “and when it’s your time, you will meet him in the afterlife. Along with your old friends.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” 

Levi lifted his head from Erwins shoulder and moved off of his lap, he reached over and grabbed the bag from where he laid it on the bed and put it in his lap. He hesitated for a moment, Erwin saw, but the raven unzipped it and opened the bag. 

“He wrote letters for all of you.” Levi said sadly, pulling out a set of letters. “For everyone he knew, it was what we worked on months before his death. He wanted them to be perfect.”

Erwin frowned when Levi gave him his, “he wrote one for me too?” 

“Of course he did, it’s only because of you that he got a second chance at life, a third one at that.” 

“Pretty sure the first one was because you kicked his ass in court.” 

Levi smiled at that, “yeah, I know, I was just giving you some credit.” 

“What else is in there?” 

“Some of his clothes, some things he made me while we were there. You learn to adapt in survival, we become creative.” Levi said and zipped the bag up, “do.. Do you mind distributing those to whom they’re written too? They’re officall, don’t worry, I took my stamp with me when I left.” 

“Even if they weren’t official I would give them out.” Erwin said finally, “I’ll go do that after we escort you to your room.” 

So they both got up, Erwin leaving first, leaving Levi to look back into Eren's room with a sad smile. 

  
  
  


_ “.. what will you do when I die in three years?”  _

  
  


_ “I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. The truth is, I don’t want to think about it.”  _

  
  
  


He felt arms wrap around him and Levi quickly turned, realizing it was Hange, he just sighed. “Take me to my room, please.” 

“Never thought I would be asked to your room, captain.” 

“Oh you wish, shitty glasses.” 

The three of them walked to Levi’s room and when they got there Erwin departed, off to give the letters to everyone while Hange stayed with her friend. The room was exactly how Levi left it, all nice and tidy. 

“You can go ahead and toss that old uniform away, we got new and improved ones.” Hange said, pointing to her own outfit. “They’re easier to move around in, and we don’t have as much gear holding us down. They’re faster to move around in, too.” 

“And we couldn’t have come up with that when the Titans were a threat?”

Hange chuckled, “I guess not.” 

“It’s weird being back.” Levi opened up, he set his things down on the bed and began to unpack various things him and Eren made for each other, putting them on his windowsill. “I’m used to my little house by the beach.. now only having a room, I feel cramped.” 

“Do you want to go back and visit the house? Where is Eren buried?” 

Levi cringed, “I uh- I gave him a formal soldier funeral, burned his body and spread the ashes in the sea like he wanted. And as for the house.. I burned that too.” 

“The entire thing?” Hange’s eyes widened, that was such a Levi thing to do, she wasn’t surprised.

He has changed, but not all that much. 

“Yeah.” Levi sighed, hanging up his and Erens clothes in his closet. “He convinced me to grow my hair out, and he even got me on the beach. The water was amazing, Hange. He loved it, he loved everything about it.” 

She smiled, “your hair looks good like that?” 

His cheeks burned red, “yeah, he said that too.” 

“I can’t believe you went in water, you hate water, like a cat.” She teased. 

“At least I remember to bathe.” Levi bit back. 

Hange laughed, “you still got your amazing attitude, I see.” 

Levi turned around and finished unpacking everything, “do you have a new uniform in my size?” He asked, “or do I need to get fitted?” 

“We had your measurements written down when you first arrived here, but not much has changed. Look in your dresser, it’s folded in there.” 

He followed Hanges directions and grabbed the uniform out of the dresser, going to his connected bathroom and shutting the door. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, the old uniform was a little dirty because he couldn’t get the stains out a year ago after Eren pushed him in the mud. 

  
  


_ “Eren I’m going to fucking kill you.”  _

_ “Oh whatever, you’re such a baby. Get dirty once in awhile.”  _

_ “...asshole.”  _

_ “Yeah, but I’m your asshole.”  _

  
  


After changing into the new uniform he grabbed his knife he always kept in the drawer. He flicked it open and leaned forward into the mirror, wetting the knife and using the knife to make himself look put together. 

He was Levi fucking Ackerman, humanities strongest, he had a reputation to live up too. 

He survived five years with the love of his life. 

Eren told him to move on and become captain again, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t fulfill his lover's dying wish. 

When he finished he grabbed the bun in his hair and loosened it, and cut his hair like it used to be. He fixed his undercut and made sure his hair was even. 

He stepped back and smiled a bit, this was him. This was Levi Ackerman. 

Now, he had to go be the captain he was supposed to be. 

When he opened the door and exited the bathroom, Hange looked at him with a knowing look in her eyes. He looked good in the new uniform, more filled out and she noticed he shaved his shadow and fixed his hair so it was how it was before he left. “You look good.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah.” She stood up, “now, come on, let’s make the official announcement that you’re home.” 

Levi nodded, “yeah, okay.” 

  
  
  
  
  


The moment Levi showed his face to all of the soldiers, including his old special operations squad with the cadets of the 104 class, everyone stopped. He didn’t get one question about Eren, not one, and he was thankful. He doesn’t think he could handle that right now. 

It was his own squad that ran up to him first when him and Hange casually walked on the training field. All personal space thrown out the window, Levi opened his arms for the kids he saw as his own. And despite being shorter than them all, he still managed to hold them in a tight hug. 

They had been through a lot together. All of them were assigned onto one team by Erwin for a reason, and Levi knew why. They were his second family. These kids, now adults, are a big reason why they won the war all those years ago. How they exterminated all of the Titans. Yes Eren was by his side, but these kids.. they were right behind them, flanked everywhere in support. 

Levi gripped them tighter. He had missed them so much even though he would never admit it. They must have noticed he got emotional because the shock was evident on their faces, but they kept hold of him nonetheless. 

Mikasa’s eyes welled up with tears once she noticed Levi’s did as well, and everyone else followed. The hug eventually switched from Levi holding all of them like the glue he had been when they were first assigned together, to them holding him as he slowly broke down in front of them. 

All of their arms were wrapped around each other with Levi in the middle, and soon Hange joined in with her own tears falling down her cheeks. She missed Eren as well, he was like a son to her. She loved him more than the experiments. He was the reason they were all bound together. 

Levi gripped them tighter and let out a sob, and Jean, being the tallest and a little bit hesitant, pulled Levi close and the raven didn’t even mind. Mikasa rested her head on jeans arm, Armin was by Levi’s side, crying as well. Sasha and Connie were sobbing next to them. 

“Did.. did he go peacefully?” Mikasa asked, her voice wavering. 

The older man wiped his eyes and pulled back from Jean, turning to address the rest of his squad. He looked up at all of them, not even caring about the height difference anymore. He put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, acknowledging the red scarf wrapped around her neck. “Of course he did. I gave him a proper soldiers burial too. He was happy when he passed, I promise.” 

She smiled through her tears, “that’s good, that’s really good.” 

“Did you all get your letters from Eren?” He asked them, “Erwin should be done delivering them.” 

“Yeah, none of us have opened them though. We haven’t had time.” Connie answered. 

“We’ll make time.” Levi said sternly, “I’m still captain of this squad, correct?” 

They all cringed, taking a step back. This was Levi they remember, barking orders. His voice still sounded the same. 

Levi broke character and chuckled, “go on, your training is done for the day. Go read your letters, I’m ordering you to have two days off.” 

Hange frowned, “you can’t do that, we gotta-“ 

“I do believe these kids follow me, not you, four eyes.” 

She huffed, “way to use your title on me, midget.” 

Levi cracked a smile at that and turned to his squad, “I’ll see you guys in two days.” 

He dismissed them and watched them walk away, Levi turned to Hange and almost opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Erwins voice. 

“Levi, Eren wrote you a letter too.” 

“Huh?” 

As Levi turned to face Erwin, the taller man handed him an envelope with his name written in beautiful cursive, Erens handwriting. When the hell did Eren manage to find time to write him one? He spent five years alone with the bastard, why does he need a little? They bid their goodbyes. 

“We’re going on another expedition.” Erwin announced. 

Hange was already aware of what they were going to do, so she said nothing and bid the two boys farewell and walked to her own squad to continue training. 

“Did you not know he wrote you one?” Erwin questioned as the two walked back into HQ, Levi waving ever so slightly to acknowledge the many ‘welcome back, captain’ he received from all the cadets and superiors. 

“No, actually.” Levi said with a frown, “I have no idea how this got into my bag, I double check everything.”

“That kid was very secretive, you never know.”

“You’re not wrong.” Levi said, a hint of smile in his voice, when they arrived at Erwin's office the smaller man followed him inside, shutting the door behind him, taking a look around. “Well, I see you are the same slob you were five years ago.” 

“Hey cut me some slack, I didn’t have my captain to help me clean. I did my best.”

“I can see the dust bunnies from here.”

“No you can’t, I wiped that down.”

“You missed a spot.”

“What? Where?”

“I’m joking, you shit stain.” Levi said and sat down in the chair. “It feels weird being back, especially back in here.”

Erwin nodded as he sat back in his chair, “The amount of times we both fell asleep in here planning expeditions is phenomenal.” 

Levi fiddled with the envelope in his hands, “But it was all worth it, in the end, after our comrades dying, we still won. No one died in vain, that is what we have to think to survive. Not be eaten by guilt, like I know you have been doing for these past couple years.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the bottle of alcohol in your right hand drawer.”

Erwin eyed him, “how in the hell do you remember I keep that there?”

“I used to take swigs of it after you fell asleep.” Levi smirked. 

“Real mature, Levi.” Erwin rolled his eyes, he turned and grabbed his map and spread it on the table. “Now, what I really brought you here for. I need you to help me map this location since you’ve spent years out there. I need to know what hunting grounds you hit.”

Levi stared at the map, “Do you want me to lead the charge instead? I can’t draw you the locations, but.. If you give me a horse, I can lead you there and show you everything.”

Erwin eyed him, “You don’t have to do that, Levi. I was hoping you would, but we always have me or Hange who could lead the charge.”

The raven bit his lip and looked down at the envelope in his hand, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. He took a minute and opened his eyes, holding Erwins heavy gaze. “You know I have too, commander.” he frowned. “It has to be that way, and I want my squad right behind me. I want everyone flanked out, I assume we keep the same formation except everyone is more close together?”

“Again Levi, how do you know all of this?”

He smiled softly, “Eren and I would come up with our own theories. Sometimes the kid would draw out his own fantasy expeditions, and even guess about what was on the other side of the sea. He was very imaginative, it was my favorite part about him. He had dreams.”

“I’m glad I got him another five years.” Erwin whispered, “I wish I could have done more with the government.”

Levi shook his head, “we both know that would have ended with our disbandment, and if that happened then they would overlook my position and have me killed for the crimes I committed back in the underground and for Eren just being a titan. Running away was our best option, you know that.”

“I know.” Erwin stood up straight, “So, you will lead the charge?”

“Not like I’m taking your title, you big oaf.” Levi spoke, “But yes, give me the reins on this one. You know I won’t give you any less than what you expect.”

“Alright Levi.”

  
  
  
  


After the meeting, Levi went back to his room. He was stopped by a couple old friends welcoming him home and even though he wanted to go directly to his room, he knew he had to be formal and speak to them. He was their role model after all.

“How did you survive for five years?”

Right, he had to pretend Eren died five years ago instead of a day ago and he barely survived until he made his way home. 

Fuck that story.

All he told them was that he survived because of his skills he developed in the underground and since he was brought topside. 

“It must have been lonely, captain.”

It really wasn’t. 

He had the love of his life right by his side the whole time.

“We’re glad you’re back, and we’re sorry to hear about Eren passing away on the mission as well.”

He accepted the welcoming and agreed with them, and went to his room for the night after he grabbed a plate of food. He set it down on his dresser and changed into his night clothes, sitting down at his desk and opening the letter Eren wrote to him. 

What the hell was wrong with this kid? He had a mouth, he could speak. Levi just plastered a dopey smile on his face and pulled out the letter, setting his eyes on it and began to read. 

  
  


_ Dear Levi (the biggest asshole I know who loves assholes.) _

Levi barked out a laugh, what a fucking idiot. 

_ I knew you would laugh at that, with your shitty sense of humor after all.  _

He wasn’t even offended, his sense of humor was, well… shit. 

_ These past eight years with you have been a blast. Who knew that after you beat the shit out of me in that courtroom that we would end up being butt buddies. Honestly, I thought Mikasa would have tried to kill you wayyyy before we got together. I’m surprised you and her never got into a fight.  _

To be honest, Levi was surprised too. He knew Mikasa disliked him, but it was never hate. 

_ The reason why I am writing this letter is obvious. We just finished writing the letters to everyone else, and you stayed up so late editing them and making sure it was perfect. I had to basically order you to finally rest and sleep. You’re an idiot, you need sleep too, not just me.  _

Levi remembers that day clearly, the last letter they wrote together was to Mikasa. That one took the longest. 

_ But as I sit beside you as you sleep, I’m finally coming to terms with my end and I need you to accept that it’s happening. I’ve heard you, Levi. I hear when you wake up from a nightmare and go to the bathroom and cry in the middle of the night. I know why you take a while in the bathroom after we’re intimate. It’s not to clean, is it? Not like usual? _

He’s right. Eren knew him like the back of his hand. 

_ You’re laying down on your stomach right now, your face is against my thigh and your arms wrapped around my right leg in your sleep. I pulled the blankets up to your chin, and made sure to tie your hair back in a bun so you wouldn’t wake up pissed in the morning. You’re beautiful, Levi, you’re such a sight. _

_ I’m so sorry that I am leaving you in a couple months or so. I really am. I never knew we would get this attached, I thought I only had to say a formal goodbye to Armin and Mikasa only but now.. This is turning out to be the hardest goodbye of them all. _

_ Your face looks so peaceful, not one worry wrinkle on it. And I know the last time I see you, your face will be of tears because I will be dying right before your very eyes. And there is nothing you can do to stop it.  _

_ Do you understand me captain?  _

_ You cannot do anything about it, so don’t. Let it happen. If you’re smart, you will.  _

_ If you’re dumb, you will continue to pretend this isn’t happening.  _

_ It has been amazing knowing you and the world. You have been my world. I looked up to you since I was a kid, it was my dream to work with you and hey, I worked under you. You were in charge of me. My dream was fulfilled. And we got together and well, you know what happened there.  _

_ You, despite being so cold, are the sweetest person I know. You make me feel safe, you make me feel like I am home. Wherever you are is my home. You always tell me that nothing will happen to me as long as you’re around, but we both know the inevitable.  _

_ But still, hearing you comforting me every single day was sweet. I’m so glad I got to know this side of Levi Ackerman instead of what everyone else got. I will always remember you, Levi. I hope there is an afterlife so I can see you again. If there is not, then well.. _

_ Goodbye Levi. Goodbye. God, saying that hurts my heart so much. I know you’re going to be so hurt, numb, and all other words I can’t even come up with right now because I’m crying and one of my tears just fell on your cheek.  _

_ You just opened your eyes and glared at me, wiping the tear off of your cheek and told me to be quiet, and you fell asleep again.  _

_ You know, I take back that sweet comment. You’re an asshole. _

_ … who likes assholes. _

_ Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I really am sorry I am leaving you here. I don’t know what you’re going to do when I pass. Will you stay here? Will you live alone with the horses? Will you go back home? _

_ I want you to find your peace wherever that is. But you know what I think? _

_ I think you should go back within the walls and be the best captain you can be. Become humanity's strongest once again, come up with a story that shows you survived. No one can know you were with me for five years, Erwin knows that as well.  _

_ You go and be successful and hope to retire early, and open that tea shop you’ve secretly wanted all your life. I’m sorry I’m just another person in your life to pass away, soon enough I will be a memory. And one day, as heartbreaking as it sounds, you will forget my voice. As you get older, you may forget what I look like or what we did. I know you Levi, you’re already forgetting small things. You’re getting older, it’s okay.  _

_ It’s okay not to remember me, because in the afterlife, I will always remember you. I will wait for you, always. I will watch from up above as you take your come back with stride. You will go back and claim your title, and try not to be too much of an asshole? _

_ (Don’t get mad at me, you’ve gone soft within the last five years.) _

_ Seriously though, I love you. I love you with my whole being. Thank you for making these last five years so enjoyable. I thought they would be awful but you had something to do every day. We were never bored. I love you, Levi Ackerman.  _

_ Don’t worry, I’ll look for your mom, Furlan and Isabel up in heaven. I’ll even look for your old Special Ops squad. I will protect you even from above. I will always be with you Levi, in your heart and your mind.  _

_ I will never leave you. I’ve seen you cry and I’ve watched your smile. I have heard of your lowest, and was there to hold you when you cry. You are the one for me, the one and only. I’ve given you my whole heart and you cherished it with gentle hands. I was the first to show you it was okay to be in a relationship, to do the simple things like hold hands. I taught you how to love, and I hope you will carry that on after I pass.  _

_ Love is what holds you together, I’ve seen it. You care so much, love. Even when other people don’t see it- I do. You care for everyone even if you don’t even know them. I know you mourned for each soldier, and I know that after each death you witnessed you would shut down unless I almost broke down your door. _

_ That night your squad died, I was the one who found you asleep on your bed, pillow and face stained with your tears and that was the first time I realized that you were human. You weren’t the killing machine everyone knew you as.. You’re human, you have a soft side. And I was determined to get to it.  _

_ And luckily I did. I am so glad I met you, for you have shown me so many things that made me grow into the man I am today. Thank you for being there for me, for protecting me and loving me, and smacking the shit out of me when I needed it the most. You saw me grow up from being a bratty fifteen year old to the man I am now.  _

_ I know I’m dying. And I am sorry I am just another one on your list that is passing away before you.  _

_ Please don’t cry for me, Levi. Please. Your tears are heartbreaking, they’re so sad, they make you look so upset because you just.. You don’t cry. I know your heart is going to shatter when I take my last breath. You’re going to be looking into my eyes as they fade out of color and look lifelessly back at you. You will feel my heart beat casually stop. My grip on your hand will eventually loosen up enough to where it will fall back on the bed I will be laying on. _

_ And I know you will be crying for a long time. The image of you crying is still so foreign to me- but so real. You’re emotional, even when you don’t show it. It’s my favorite part about you.  _

_ Look into the future Levi, for looking in the past will only make you regret.  _

_ Live your life with no regrets, right? _

_ It’s what you always told me.  _

_ I love you. I love you so much. I’m so sorry, love. Please forgive me.  _

_ Farewell Levi, I love you so much.  _

_ -Eren Yeager (your favorite brat.) _

  
  
  


Levi set the paper down and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, and bringing his hand down so he could bite his nails to keep himself from crying loudly within his room. The walls were thin, he remembered.

His hands shook as he tried to keep himself at bay, and he turned to look up at the moon. Eren always loved the moon, how it was shown in the dark sky. He told Levi he would always watch the sea under the moon because the reflection was beautiful.

Fuck. Levi leaned over onto his desk and crushed the letter to his chest. 

He fucking missed Eren. He missed him. He felt so numb and there’s always a lump in his throat. He’s a fucking mess. 

“Please come back, Eren.” He whispered, “Please.”

“.. why the hell did you leave me too?”

What did he do to deserve this?

Why does everyone around him die?

Levi stood up and put the letter away, grabbing a pair of shoes and the key to his room and leaving his room as quick as possible. 

He didn’t trust himself alone. 

Quickly, he walked down the halls, avoiding some other ‘welcome back’s’ and ‘hello’s’, going straight to Hange’s room. He hoped she was alone, because he wouldn’t trust anyone else with his emotions right now. He always went to Hange before, no matter what time, he hoped that still applied. 

With one knock to her door, Levi heard footsteps come closer until they stopped and the door unlocked. She opened it and looked down at it, and when she saw how unsteady the captain looked, she knew. 

“Would you like to sleep in here tonight?” She asked quietly. 

Levi nodded.

That night, Levi fell asleep in bed with Hange after helping her with some paperwork to distract himself. 

He loved Eren, but also hated him for leaving. 

Levi sighed and buried his face into the pillow, imagining that it was Eren’s chest. 

Except there wasn’t the familiar ‘boom-boom’

There was nothing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_

  
  
  
  
  
  


A week later after adjusting back into the routine as captain, Levi lead the charge of their first expedition since he came back. 

It wasn’t anything new, for he’s led missions right by Erwins side for years, but for his first major comeback it was to set an example. 

He was lance corporal Levi Ackerman and no matter how long he was gone, he was to still be held to the utmost respect.

It’s been five years since his last expedition and unlike the new recruits who haven’t seen past the wall, Levi remained straight faced and focused on their destination. 

Directly behind him were Hange and Erwin, followed by Levi’s squad, other squad leaders and then the rest of the scouting legion. They all followed Levi’s commands, the raven was no leader, but he knew everyone would listen to him. 

They have before and they will do it again. 

Erwin and Hange both watched their comrade lead the charge, flanking his arm out like Erwin once did to expend formation and they both smiled. Levi remembered all of the commands and used them correctly. The next commander position belonged to Hange, but Levi could take it this time around. 

As they rode into his and Erens territory Levi felt a wave of possessiveness pass through him, this was his and Erens private home and he was bringing people here? A big flock of people? 

Levi looked behind him to see everyone riding under his command. He couldn’t lead all of these people to his and Erens old home. Even though he burned it down, there was still so much. So many memories. 

So many memories of Eren. 

He couldn’t do this. 

This was his home. 

He didn’t want these people here. 

It belonged to him and Eren. 

His horse seemed to sense his emotions and have some of its own as well because as they neared the location the stallion went back on its hind legs, surprising the older man as he held onto the reins tightly and listened with ringing ears as his horse neighed a loud warning snarl. 

Erwin and Hange stopped their horses right behind him and watched as Levi fired a red smoke signal, signaling to put the expedition on hold. Everyone behind them stopped as well. 

Once he got his horse down he rubbed her neck, putting the smoke signal away and listening as the sound of hooves quieting down behind him in the distance. 

This was his home. He couldn’t do this. He was wrong. He’s not ready to be back here. He doesn’t think he will ever be able to be fully home without Eren. 

Without permission, his hands shook and his horse was having the same issue. His horse let out a sad sound and he frowned, “I know, I miss him too.” He whispered. 

Hange and Erwin, along with everyone else watched as Levi slowly put himself back together again. No one said a word to him, they didn’t dare too and they didn’t blame him down one bit. Only few people understood why he stopped here, and the people here understood what he was about to do. 

Levi then fired a green smoke signal and reared his horse back with a grunt, and he took off again, this time at a faster pace then before. He would divert them from his old home for now, instead leading them to what they really came for. 

No one questioned it, they just followed him. Just like they followed Erwin without question. 

The raven only looked forward, glancing in the direction of his old home before diverting his attention back to the route. This wasn’t about Eren, this was about getting more food for his people to survive and help expand the walls. 

He doesn’t know how long he has been riding the path he knew like the back of his hand after five years, but eventually he found what he was looking for. 

There, beyond the horizon was the forest he had been hunting in with Eren. The forest was so far from the woods he wasn't surprised the scouting legion hadn’t found it already. It was a vast area, and Levi knew for a fact that there were plenty of animals living in this forest because he’s been watching them grow since they exterminated the Titans. There were numerous kills here. 

He fired another green smoke signal and stretched his right arm out once they reached the forest, signaling for his people to stop. He then turned his horse around to face everyone, who was staring at the large forest with wide and amazed eyes. 

He let them take it in for a second before looking past Hange and Erwin, barking his first verbal command since they departed. “I’ve covered this area while I was gone, flank out and explore. It’s safe as long as you’re not a fucking idiot!” He commanded. “It’s a big place to explore, meet back up front once the sun sets and don’t be dumb and get eaten by a stupid bear!” 

There were surprised gasps as they talked about seeing a bear for the first time, Levi was about to yell at them again until he watched his squad lead everyone inside. They all sent Levi proud smiles and he gave them a soft gaze as a silent thank you, and outstretched his arm towards the forest for the rest of the people to follow as a safe ‘go on ahead.’ 

All the soldiers eagerly followed his squad inside, and all who was left outside of the forest was himself, Hange, and Erwin. “We knew you could to it.” Hange spoke proudly, “thanks to you we’re never going to run out of food, and we finally have enough meat to have everyone fill out without taking a million supplements just to survive.” 

Levi hummed, “Eren and I would hunt here everyday. It’s not that hard, and if you want, there’s a lot more land to cover. Might as well take those walls down, I know how to build other cabins and shit.” 

“You should teach an environmental class along with a hunting class, we’re going to need it if we’re going to live outside the walls.” Erwin proposed. 

“I’m not exactly the teaching type” Levi eyed him suspiciously, “I’m more hands on rather than ordering.” 

“No, I’m confident you can do it. So confident I’ve already been planning it for the past week since you’ve been home.” 

Levi glared at him, “you’re a dick.” 

Hange giggled, “oh come on, the kid would want you to go on helping others survive, wouldn’t he? He only wanted the best for humanity.” 

He shut his mouth and took her thought into consideration, of course Eren would want that. The kid was too soft to say no, and he wouldn’t expect anything less from Levi. He just glared at both Erwin and Hange before turning his horse around. They both thought they said something wrong until they saw Levi give them a playful smirk they have never seen before. 

“You gotta catch me first.” 

And in an instant, he kicked his horse and darted into the forest with a shout. 

Hange and Erwin looked at each other in surprise before laughing, kicking at their own horses and Hange squealed as they ran into the forest.

Exploring the new territory and expanding the walls, it’s what the scouting legion was all about. And Levi Ackerman was living up to Erens expectations. He always would. 

As he rode through the forest, Levi let out a laugh while he rode past the other soldiers, who were shocked at seeing a smile grace their captains face. “What? Too scared to go fast? Come on shit heads, this place is huge. Let’s have some fun.” He smirked as they let go of their nervous expressions, kicking their horses and following him through the forest. 

He heard excited shouts around him and he turned to see everyone behind him again, this time instead of curious eyes, all he saw was pure excitement. Levi smiled, a real smile since he’s been back and he let out a loud shout that everyone could hear. 

Erwin and Hange only followed with wide smiles on their faces, shouting in victory with the rest of their comrades. 

Behind him he heard other soldiers excited and happy shouts of encouragement behind him and it only warned his heart, this is what Eren wanted. Eren wanted him to be happy and to help humanity. He wanted Levi to have a purpose of living without him, Eren prepared him for this for years. 

Looks like turning Levi soft was what Eren was doing on purpose. That little shit. 

Levi stared out into the sunset on the horizon, the sky was beautiful. It was the same sky he witnessed with Eren every night. This was how he would remember Eren. Not on his deathbed, but in the beauty of nature that he loved with his heart. The boy was too pure. 

He smiled as his horse reeled back again, neighing excitedly and started at a faster pace. The shouts behind him got louder, even Hange and Erwin started to shout as well. 

This was his new life, and it was all thanks to Eren. 

_ Thank you, kid.  _ Levi smiled as he rode into the sunset.  _ You knew my future before I did.  _

  
  
  
  


_ This one is for you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a good ending and I hope you think so too. Thank you for joining Eren and Levi in this short story, sorry for the tears but I hope you guys loved this ending as much as I did. Check out my other works, love you all.


End file.
